One hot day
by ZeManabatMan
Summary: One hot day (duh it's in the title :P) , Isaac decided to help Marceline around the house for awhile. Then things get a little...hotter.


Isaac x Marceline

Isaac belongs to me

Marceline belongs to Adventure time

Characters portrayed over 18 years old, and all that jazz

"And stay out!", Isaac exclaimed as he threw Marceline's demon laundry into the washer. He slams the door and pressed rinse. He laughs victoriously as he hear the demon clothes scream in pain. Marceline walks by the laundry room of her house and said,"Thanks for helping out, Isaac."

"No probs," Isaac replied as he makes his way to the couch. The weather was extremely hot that day, even hot inside the cave. "Hey, I'm gonna head to the shower. And since it's hot

in here, you might want to take off your shirt", Marceline said. Isaac replied," You couldn't find fans, huh?"

"Nope." Marceline heads upstairs. Isaac chuckles and takes off his shirt, showing his decent built body. Isaac rested for a couple minutes until he heard Marceline say," Hey Isaac, can you open the window in my room?" Isaac got it up and headed upstairs. He walked towards the end of the hallway to the last door where her room him. He opens the door and is repulsed by the intense heat of the room. He hurries his way to the window and opens it. He breathed heavily and stuck his head out the window. It was sunset, and the cave was still hot. After Isaac stopped his frantic breathing, he decides to look around Marceline's room. Her family pictures, her strange knickknacks, her battle axe converted into a guitar, Isaac could not resist taking a look.

Meanwhile, in Marceline's bathroom...

"Why can't I breathe, Evil Angel?"

Marceline finishes the song as she finishes showering. She turns off the faucet and yells," Woo!"

She reaches her hand out to a metal hanger outside the curtain and grabs air. She continues to grab air for 3 seconds and said,

" Aaaaaand I forgot my towel.*hits head lightly on wall* I hate my life."

She opens the curtain with her strange psychic powers while covering her womanly parts and slowly opens the door. She looks out to see if anyone is around. Then she looks at her room door down the hall to see that it's open. "Okay, so I'll just make a run for it before Isaac gets up here", Marceline said.

Isaac was about done touching everything in the room so he heads for the door. Marceline makes a run for the door and grabs the knob. Isaac grabs the doorknob as he still looks around and pulls.

Marceline bumps into Isaac and they both fall down. Isaac fell on his back, while Marcie landed on his chest. They both look up to see that it was each other. Isaac blushes at the fact Marcie's breasts were pressing against his chest. Marcie said with an irritated face," What are you doing here?"

"Uhh, n-nothing."

"Then why are you still in my room?"

"To open t-the window."

Marcie looks at the open window and looks back at Isaac. She proceeds to pick her chest up, and sits down on Isaac's lightly chiseled abs.

"Please don't hurt me." Isaac said

"I will hurt you."

She moves her face closer to his and said," Very, very badly." She stares into his fear filled eyes.

"But first, something for you to remember me by."

She closes her eyes and kisses Isaac. Isaac's cheeks became insanely red and started sweating. During the kissing, Marceline slowly unbuttons Isaac's pants and removes them with her psychic powers, showing his gray boxers. Marceline pulls the kiss away from Isaac and looks at his boxers. She sees a bulging mass from the front.

"Oh? And what's this?", she said

lovingly. Isaac face became fully red from the embarrassment happening. Marceline puts her hand in the front hole of his boxers and opens it. His member quickly shot out, sporting 8 inches, maybe more. She said,"Hm. Didn't know you'd be someone with this large a cock. Though, I'd prefer Vince, but I guess you'll have to do."

She starts to twirl the head around and around, making Isaac smile in pleasure a bit. Then she grabs it and starts to move it around like a joystick. Isaac begins to pant slowly and begins smiling.

Marceline chuckles and puts the head of Isaac's cock in her mouth, licking the precum of the tip. Then she begins to slowly put all 8 inches down her throat. Isaac begins to jerk his legs as he was being swallowed. Marceline chuckles as she sees his cute, squinted face. After a while of blowing, Marcie steps it up a notch. She takes Isaac's member out of her mouth, as he was still panting. She places it right between her large, melon-shaped breasts and licks the head a bit. She finally said," Ohh. You like that, don't you!"

Isaac pants heavily as he feels his member between her two large boobs. Marcie grabs her breasts and starts moving them up and down while simultaneously sucking on his cock head. Isaac was heated up too much, he passes out. After a half hour of tit fucking, Marcie noticed Isaac blacked out.

She stands up and said,"C'mon, don't bail on me now!" She kicks Isaac's side and he woke up a bit.

Isaac said," Wha? Oh no, it wasn't a dream."

Marcie said with a smile," Nope!" Then she jumps on Isaac and sits on his stomach. Isaac covers his face in embarrassment, wishing this had been a dream. Marcie smiles and rests her head on his chest. After her little rest, she noticed his cock was still hard. She grins devilishly and said,

"Now, the last resort."

She gets up and crouches right above Isaac's cock. Isaac takes his hands off his face to see what's happening. He sees Marcie holding his cock on moving it below her puss. He said," Wait, wait!" Marcie slammed her ass down on his cock. She moans in pleasure as Isaac's face was reddening again. Marcie slowly moves her ass up and down, making Isaac's cock move inside her vagina. Isaac moaned a bit from the pain from the walls of Marcie's wet, juicy tunnel squeezing his cock. After an hour of cock bouncing, Isaac has a climax feeling. He said," Oh..no. I'm..gonna.." Marcie smiled and slams down faster. Their moans of pleasure were in sync. Soon enough, Isaac and Marceline simultaneously said," I'm cumming!"

They climaxed, and both their sexual juices mixed inside Marceline's womb. Isaac jerks his legs in pleasure as he continues to pump seed into Marceline. The vampire moans as she feels hot seed flow inside her. After Isaac stopped climaxing, he falls back to the floor, exhausted. Marcie presses her boobs on his chest and said with a smile," I'll...hurt you later."

They slowly fall asleep.

Spongebob narrator: The next morning...

"Yo! Marcie you here? Your door is open" Vince shouts as he walks through the living room. He went upstairs and sees a door open. He readied his combat knife and slowly walk towards the door. Finally, he peeks into the room and sees Isaac and Marceline sleeping on the floor naked. He exclaims," Oh! And what happened here?" His yell woke Isaac and Marcie up. They both screamed and look towards Vince. Vince exclaimed with a smirk," Do you both need privacy?" He laughed at the fact that his best friend had become a man. Marceline starts hissing and yelling at Vince. Vince quickly runs down the hallway and jumps down to the bottom floor, with a pissed off Marceline chasing him. Isaac huddled into a ball and repeatedly said," Please be a dream. Please be a dream", as he hears a laughing Vince and a screeching Marceline. Isaac became wide eyed and said,"Dear God, I didn't pull out."

The End


End file.
